Anita and Raptor
by dourdan
Summary: 10 years in the future little Anita is all grown and and looking for some love and adventure. this is my first story. and of course all characters are copyright to their respective companies.
1. Chapter 1

Donovan was dying that was certain, he was trying so hard to deny himself the power that was rightfully his, his body was now too sick to heal itself. It had been 10 years of fighting and of course there was no winner; how does anyone defeat a god? All anyone could do was wait and live. But as we all know there is a difference between living and just surviving and as a beautiful 18 year old girl Anita was growing in to this concept all too well.

She loved the man she grew to know as her father. Of course Donovan was of no relation to her, but after years of hearing kind natured strangers tell them just how much they looked alike she just got used to the feeling. The both wore their long brown hair in long braids, and they both had the same stoic faces, with small yet dramatically beautiful features that could melt hearts and crush souls with a single look. She even took to dressing in a similar "Asian-inspired" fashion, with similar beads and flowing ribbons of fabric.

Donovan and Anita were one and the same. Of course that only made the pain worse; knowing she would one day loose him. They were held up in an abandoned hotel in what used to be a city; far enough away from life but close enough to a refugee camp, so they would not starve. As a child Anita had pale doll-like skin and soft hair; all of which made her look like she came from another world then her traveling companion; but the years of trenching through the heat and storms had left her skin an exotic tan and her hair stiff and rugged. She now wore it pulled back in a single braid, making her look even more like him.

She did not try to convince him to use his powers to save his body from death; it would be too much to ask of him. So she watched; battle after battle; if they were lucky someone would come to his aid with food or water and sometimes medicine. But most of the time they were on their own to deal with stab wounds, burns and other results from taking on the most powerful of gods, immortal spirits and fellow darkstalkers. "Donovan.." she kissed his cheek as he rested on the remains of what used to be someone's bed. The thought crossed her mind; the possibility the previous occupant died in this very bed.

She kept his sword close to him; knowing that if he was in danger the sword essentially had a mind of its own to protect him. "I need to go in to town to get some supplies. She said as she went through the door. (Quickly so he could not stop her or insist she take one of his weapons.)

She did fine on her own; her own powers had rescued her from many jams but to Donovan she was still his little girl. In the nearby refugee city there were neon lights and rundown buildings; appropriate to the post apocalyptic age. But something caught her eye. A poster nearly ruined by a previous night s rain, a poster for Lord Raptor. A shy smile snuck across her face. He was one of the legendary ones; one of the ones she heard stories about as a child; one she would give anything to meet in person. He would be there in just a few hours, probably arriving in one of the few cars left in the world; as was his style; Lord Raptor was a superstar.

Anita waited outside the small concert house; it was bigger than the outside let on. Since they arrived too late into town she would have only a few minutes to wait before the show started. And she could always use her power to shop around when the rest of the city slept. She rested against the side of the building until she heard the sound of a car approaching and a crowd of screams and cheers.

"Odd.. I didn't see that many people out here before." It was as if they were drawn from their homes by an unholy force. Anita knew she needed to get back stage to investigate further. It was of course against her better judgment but she just had to see of the legends were true; a rock star so powerful, so sexual, too astonishing, to be believed. And of course she managed to run right in to him.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." said a male Australian accent coming from a hot, muscular body (even if his skin was an odd shade of grey-blue). Yes, Anita tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor in front of the mighty Lord Raptor. His voice was thick and luscious; it was as if he could speak all the pleasures of the world with just the tone of his words.

"And you.." she said softly; she dared not look him in the eyes. "You re the one." She knew he had the ability to look human; to look presentable to the masses; after all who would want to go to a concert if they KNEW the singer was an undead creature of darkness. "I hear you're the soul eater." She said, as she started to make her move.

"A darkstalker fan? Don't see many of those around." He said, walking away.

"How do you know I'm not human." she shouted.

"Ok you're either a darkstalker or a really stupid human." He muttered as he made his way to a room he claimed as his dressing room. (It was a random storage room.) Each word, each breath filled Anita with such lust for him. There was part of her that knew this was crazy but another part was falling under his spell (and he wasn't even singing yet.) against her better judgment she kissed him; even in his human-like form his lips felt like dry leather and smelled of decaying flesh.

"Wait a second- I know you!" he pushed her back and looked her over. "Little Anita; daughter of the slayer: if you came here to trap me you are doing a fine job. His body started to shift in to what he normally looked like; a distended skull of a face with glowing yellow eyes-he was preparing to fight her. "If I was here to do that you would be cut in half already; right down the middle." With the last line she seductively traced her finger down Raptor s neck, and rested it on what was left of his chest. "You think you re so bad; show me how bad you can be." She stroked her hand over his guitar, "show me." Again this was against her better judgment; such a display of power could very well kill her.

She took a step back and he looked at her strangely. Worse case; he would take her soul, best case; she had a crush on him so he already had her soul. He blasted his guitar aiming the full force right at this strange girl. Anita s body rippled with energy. She gasped; it was the most intense pleasure she ever felt (and she still had her soul.)

"That was nice," she licked her lips, while taking deep breaths, "I need to go now, but I'll find you again."

"Wait-that's it?" Lord Raptor was a little peeved she would not stay for the show.

"He needs me; although I now know I cannot live without your beautiful voice; I cannot abandon my father." She said as she disappeared out the fire exit, vanishing in to the night. But Lord Raptor knew of her power, and how her strength was what allowed Donovan to defeat Pyron all those years ago. Her strength had the power to heal and bring hope. Perhaps it was what was keeping her savior alive?  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After finding food, firewood, and filling her water container from a random garden hose Anita headed back to where she left Donovan. "I'm here", she said softly as she stroked her hand over his forehead; he had a fever. As a child she once saved him from his pain and united his soul; her actions even saved the world. But now, after fighting for so long she had no fight left in her. And without her strength she could not call upon the power to heal the one she loved. "wake up, you need to eat something." She knelt beside him and kissed his cheek.

"let me rest", he said in a painful voice; he had been coughing up blood since their last battle which left him with several broken ribs, in addition to all the bruising and scars already on his body. But most worrisome; His skin was burning with fever. She kissed his lips, opening his mouth with her own, breathing her power in to him. The fever subsided, but only for a moment. Donovan coughed uncontrollably before going back to sleep.

Anita stood up and tried to pray. She tried to dig deep within whatever courage she had left, to find something within her powers to ease his pain. But all she felt was darkness.

There was nothing left and the pain in her heart caused her to shiver as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Do you love him?" a voice in the shadows said to her. The same lush, sensual Australian accent. Lord Raptor approached her with his tall lean body (back in his human-like form.)

"I try." She said, taking deep breaths to calm herself as she faced the zombie rock star.

"My god he's beautiful." She thought to herself as her in fact even in his full on Lord Raptor, evil zombie form she still found herself hopelessly enchanted. She did love Donavon, but Donavon was first and foremost, a monk; who taught her the value of focus and spirituality. Lord Raptor was something else entirely.

"I, myself have never known love; at least not 2 way love." Lord Raptor said. He immediately questioned why he would say something so "nice". Did he have feelings for this girl? No, not possible; like a true evil- soul-sucking-rock star-zombie he used girls like her for 1 night of fun then discarded them (literally.)

Anita giggles, "So you mostly masturbate? Sorry bad joke; but I had to say it." She smiled and moved closer to him and looked in to his dark eyes. "Will you play me a song?"

There was one reason why Lord Raptor maintained the ability to become human. (Grant it with his grey-blue skin he didn't look all that human.) In both his human and zombie form he had full use of his cock; but hot girls generally didn't want to have meaningless sex a guy who was missing most of his torso. (No matter how drunk they were.) Lord Raptor pulled her close, and moved her in a direction where he would not knock anything down with his guitar energy blast. (And out of the room where Donovan slept- because for what he had planned that would be just awkward.)

The blast of course blasted off her clothes and let down her long hair that had been in an unwashed braid for well over 2 weeks. He kissed her lips, deeply and passionately, but was surprised when she gripped his head, holding the kiss even longer.

"over here.." she pushed him against a tree and started to rip his clothes off with a hunger that surprised even her. Considering this would be her first time and she had no idea what to expect from sex in general; so sex with a zombie rock star should have terrified her.  
They made passionate love against the tree (although both assumed it was only lust that was motivating them to this madness.) She gripped his hard, muscular body (even if it did smell of decay) as he penetrated her harder and harder. Driven by the intense pleasure Lord Raptor started to morph in to his true (creepier undead) form. But Anita didn't care.

She could feel the bones extruding from his chest, cutting in to her soft, mortal skin; it felt like a whole new world of feeling and emotions. She dug her nails in to his back, as her body trembled with an orgasm so powerful she was not sure she could hang on.

They made love in the open air, until their bodies collapsed from exhaustion. Anita found out that dead zombies can get an erection but not ejaculate. He instead felt the same level of orgasm throughout his body as she did, inspiring him to make her climax over and over with his rock hard cock; this made for a long, hot night.

Later that morning they awoke to Donovan s blade to Lord Raptor s throat. He may have been ill but he was well enough to slice off the head of a zombie who screwed his daughter. (Not getting re-dressed was kind of a dead giveaway.) "Get up. He said coldly.  
"Father!" Anita said in a voice filled with innocence and fear. She was not certain as to why. Was she worried he would harm the zombie? Did she really care for him that much?

Donovan paused in his act of making the giant sword chop off a part of Lord Raptor that would make him very unhappy to lose.

Donovan looked at her and back at Lord Raptor. He then stabbed his sword through the guitar, shaking his head in shame and disappointment. He went in the house and came back with a random blanket he found. "Cover yourself."

"I will see you again." said Lord Raptor, with influence on the word 'will'. as he got dressed and attempted to leave. With his broken guitar in tow.

"fight me." Donovan's voice seemed to come from all directions at once. 


	3. Chapter 3

Donavon had been sick with infection for several days, his body was weak and wracked with pain, but he could not walk away from this.

"We don't need to do this, mate" Lord Raptor assumed a fighting stance anyway- this was really happening.

Lord Raptor strummed on his guitar revving up it's demonic energy (healing all previous damage it sustained).

Donovan landed a blow to the zombie's legs.

Lucky for Lord Raptor he didn t need legs. He landed a kick with a leg that, for a few seconds looked like a chain saw. He followed that with digging -like move where his guitar became a sword and dug through the ground before landing the hit.

But Donovan was still standing.

the zombie had one last idea, he turned in to a wheel of spikes and drove himself in to Donovan's stomach. This was one of his main moves but it never did much damage to a fellow Darkstalker.- until today.

For whatever reason he let Lord Raptor hit him. the spike cut his stomach, bleeding out an unnatural amount of black blood.

"daddy?" Anita did not scream or cry; this was not goodbye this was something more -supernatural.

Donovan's sword levitated, then rested as his body collapsed to the ground in death.

"is he gone?" Lord Raptor poked the body with his guitar.

"no." she said in a voice that was sterile and monotone. Donovan's soul was in the sword.

she had broken his heart by giving herself to Lord Raptor, but Donovan still loved her. He would stay with her and if necessary, protect her from her own bad decisions.

She took the sword in her hand and turned to Lord Raptor. "so?" she said with a smile.

Lord Raptor knew what she meant; did he want her to travel with him? That might be nice. Yes, she now possesed a giant sword with the soul of her protective father INSIDE IT, but she also had one hell of a body and might be willing to have sex with him on days when he could not demonically posses a random fan in to having sex (before getting eaten.)  
He weighed the options and made an informed decision. "Lets go , luv." he put his arm around her to walk back to his trailer to get out of this town.

"wait, first we need to put the body someplace." she added.

She had a point; the body could not be left out in the open like that. He helped her load the body in to his trailer and they moved the body to a graveyard and put it in what used to be someone's grave. so, um, luv is he dead completely or?

no, he can come back at any time. She said, as if it happened before. I need some new cloths, she added, still wearing a blanket.  
They proceeded to travel on to the next town. She had no idea where they were going or why, but no matter what it was going to be fun.


End file.
